


Pride

by Cherrygum2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Isaac, Bisexual Scott McCall, Deputy Derek Hale, Everyone Is Gay, Grumpy Derek, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Original Characters - Freeform, Out of Character, Pet Names, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Still Werewolves, sensitive stiles, stiles owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrygum2000/pseuds/Cherrygum2000
Summary: Isaac looked up and saw his dad wipe away tears, eyes red from crying."Honey, I'm not upset that you're gay," Stiles looked disgusted that he entertained the mere thought. "I'm upset you didn't feel safe enough to tell me, and that's my fault."ORWhere Isaac is gay, and his adopted father might also be a little gay for the new deputy.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3 and for Teen Wolf so some things may be off so bear with me. 
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of depression, internalized homophobia, bullying and attempted suicide. (Not in detail)
> 
> Also I may switch POVs a lot so be warned. not beta'd.

  Isaac realized he was gay when he was eleven years old, after Suzy Carter kissed him behind the bleachers during the sixth grade dance but felt more excitement flow through his body when her brother accidentally brushed his hand when reaching for a napkin.

What followed was six whole years filled with denial, bullying and internalized homophobia that just added fuel to the fire his biological father had created, all that sunk him into a depression so deep it nearly killed him but instead ended up with him in the hospital. Afterwards, Chicago just didn't feel like home again so they decided ' _Hey, why not move back to Beacon Hills?_ '   

Isaac could tell his dad wanted to ask why he did what he did and sometimes caught him staring at the twin scars that ran across his wrists. Isaac was just grateful that those were the only scars he bore, but they were too perfect to blame on a cat so he covered them with bracelets. Tons of bracelets that piled up and covered the worst mistake he had committed. Just remembering his dad's face when he finally woke up in the hospital, plaid shirt covered in flour and blood because he hadn't even left his side to change, made him wanna cry.  

His grandpop didn't even know about his short time in the hospital, per Isaac's request, and just thought they got bored of Chicago, but welcomed them back with open arms and a fear that Stiles would find out that he'd been cheating his healthy diet.   

A few hours after finishing moving in to his grandpa's house, (they had sold practically all their furniture because keeping it seemed dumb) Stiles took back his old bedroom and Isaac moving to the guest room, they came downstairs to  meeting Scott McCall, who had come by with his mom to greet and welcome them back to town, Isaac identified the sick fluttery feeling in his stomach as butterflies.

   "So, Isaac, did you have a girlfriend back home?" Melissa asked, trying to make conversation with quiet teen. Stiles paused, wine glass midway to his lips but curious to hear his son's response. Apparently, everyone wanted to know the answer to this because even Scott had stopped devouring his steak to stare curiously, head tilted and everything.

"Ummm...," He was sure he was practically oozing with awkwardness "No, ma'am. I didn't really see the need for one." It was kinda the truth. Scott spluttered in amazement, nearly spitting out his lemonade. 

"Well, no rush, buddy." John clapped Isaac on the shoulder and continued eating his steak, taking advantage of Melissa's presence. Scott looked from him to his food repeatedly in a sort of trance before shaking it off and picking at his mashed potatoes. Melissa nodded awkwardly and resumed eating. 

"So, Melissa," Stiles cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat "what are your intentions with my father?" At this, both she and John choked on their food. 

"How... how'd you know?" John finally asked after a series of awkward coughs 

"Give me some credit, dad. I hear the way you talk about her." Stiles smiled

"So... You're okay with it?" John leaned back and stared at his only son nervously. 

"Of course I am," Stiles looked at Melissa and smiled "You deserve to be happy, and I'm glad you've moved on." 

John smiled and took Melissa's hand, raised it to his lips and set a gentle kiss on her hand. 

"I am, I'm happy son." Stiles could only smile happily at his dad.

 

Afterward when they went to bed, Stiles still blooming with happiness, they talked about Isaac's new school. 

"I know that there is still a week until you go, but I asked Scott if he could show you around he said he would. He also offered to sign you up for Lacrosse try-outs." He said, emphasizing his words with the wave of his toothbrush, ignoring Isaac's amused expression. 

"You know, I was in the Lacrosse team." He bent down and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. "It's a lot of work but I'm sure you can handle it, if you want of coarse." Stiles put away his toothbrush and turned to face his son.

"I know that being back in Beacon Hills is hard for you, so I thought maybe going out and making some friends would help." Stiles said hopefully. 

"I'll think about it dad." Isaac couldn't say no but was glad he didn't when his father beamed with even more happiness. 

"Awesome." He said and reached up, ruffling his son's hair and kissing him goodnight. 

* * *

"So, what are your plans for today?" John poured coffee onto a mug that seemed child made, what with a tilted handle, unbalanced rim and 'BEST DADDY EVER' written above two blue and pink stick people in green paint. Isaac had to guess his dad made it for him when he was young. 

Stiles leaned against the counter with his own mug that Isaac had given him, it was similar to that of his father, but pink and with asymmetrical hearts of varying colors. Isaac just had a regular mug. 

"Nothing much, I'm just gonna go pop my head in at the bakery and see how its doing while Isaac is at conditioning ." Stiles had opened a bakery here at Beacon Hills with the money he was supposed to use for college, but college was the last place he wanted to be. Surprisingly John didn't fight him in his decision, knowing that his only his son knew what he wanted. The bakery did so well, he ended up opening one in Chicago and then moving there when he adopted Isaac. But since they were here, someone else was in charge of watching the bakery over there. 

Isaac tried not to groan at the thought of the physical torture that awaited him and sipped his coffee instead. 

After breakfast, they all parted ways. John hopping into the police car that waited for him upfront and Isaac climbing into his dad's jeep. Stiles tried starting a conversation with Isaac but was met with nods and sounds of agreement. He finally gave up, turned up the radio and sang along to Katy Perry's I kissed a girl, not knowing how ironic it was or why Isaac started laughing. 

"Okay, we're here sweetums." Stiles said, pulling into the parking lot in front of the field, where Isaac could already see shirtless boys running laps. 

"Oh great." He said dryly. This earned his a look from Stiles who reached and set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Honey, if you don't wanna do this, I understand. I can just drop you off at home and you can relax." He said. Isaac shook his head. 

"No, dad, I'll be fine. You go and bring me something, okay?" Stiles smiled and nodded. 

Isaac got out of the car and made his way to where he thought the coach was. 

"Hello-" "You're late!" The man interrupted. 

"Rush hour?" Isaac offered. The man shook his head as if disappointed. 

"Save the excuses for someone who cares," _W_ _ow_ "Whats your name, punk?" 

"Isaac" 

"Isaac what?" 

"Isaac Stilinski, sir." The man's eyes widened. 

"You're Stilinki's kid." "Yes." "Well no wonder you're late." The man put a whistle in his mouth and blew, scaring Isaac who wasn't expecting it. 

Isaac looked around and saw the team gather around. Scott waved at him with his lacrosse stick and smiled goofily when Isaac waved back at him with his own stick. 

"Alright you nincompoops, this kid is Isaac Stilinski." The guys started to whisper among themselves. His dad said some of the kids might be a bit... strange about him being related to the sheriff. 

"Mhmm, yeah," The coach nodded seriously "that's right, so you better be nice to him." The man blew his whistle again and ordered them to warm up with some laps. 

Isaac was in the middle of his third lap when Scott and another guy slowed down to meet him. 

"Hey, Isaac, this is Danny. He's a friend of my mine." Scott nodded toward the guy in the long sleeved shirt that ran with them. Isaac nodded in acknowledgement 

 "We just wanted to know if you were up to go to a party after practice?"  Scott asked, hair bobbing along with his movements. 

"Yeah, you know," Danny agreed "make some friends before school starts." Isaac considered it. He was originally planning on staying in with his dad and maybe watch a movie, but since Danny mentioned it, maybe making some friends would be good? 

"I'll ask my dad." he finally answered. They seemed to accept his answer enough to switch topics, talking about the upcoming year while Isaac zoned out. 

* * *

 

Stiles was freaking out. The bakery was not in good condition. The person who was originally in charge of watching the bakery had screwed him over and left the business in shambles, running off to god knows where. 

He hadn't told Isaac in fear that it may upset him and instead went off to the bakery alone knowing Isaac wouldn't want to come with him. He had long ago known that leaving Isaac the bakery wasn't an option, the kid was too smart.

He gnawed at his pen, studying the files on his office desk, trying to figure out how to fix things. He knew how to run his business, if he was smart enough to open several at his young age, so how could he not? But this mess was big enough, he severely thought about calling Lydia for help. He finally gave up and closed the file before getting up and going to the kitchen where Boyd was whisking  eggs like no one's business, Erica watching him in a sort of trance. 

 _Kids_ , Stiles thought, watching the couple with fond eyes, ignoring the slight pain in his chest. He knew it would be hard to find someone who accepted him and Isaac as a package deal, but _wow_. He did date around, but with Isaac (who needs extra care) it was just too hard on the people he dated so he didn't date as much as some one his age would've. But it didn't matter. Isaac and his dad came first, no matter what. and his jeep. 

"Hey peeps!" He greeted receiving a slight groan from Erica, who was still not used eccentricities. 

"Hey Stiles, can I leave early today? I have to go to the station for the training program." Stiles nodded absentmindedly, not looking up from his search for the flour. He knew Boyd wanted to join the police force since he was a little boy and he wasn't going to stand in the way of the kid's dreams. 

Stiles reached up and got the flour, pouring it into the bowl with out measuring, knowing the recipe by heart. 

A few hours passed and suddenly he was standing in front of the yummiest chocolate cake he had ever made and so what if he always ended up covering himself in the ingredients, it only showed he was too focused making his baby to care.

The bell hanging above the door dinged.

 

 

 

 


End file.
